beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jukame Maskierte
Guardian of Astrapi, Jukame Maskietre. Deadly combination of high density defensive shield and lightning fast agility. Wears a mask hiding his face from everyone including close ones. No one yet has survived after removing his mask. Jukame Maskierte is an OC made by ViridenXela and based on CatCraftez. Jukame came from an alternate universe, where there's a different Main 7 Alliance and uses an almost similar Flame of Fate system. He's titled as the Guardian of Astrapi, similar to Ducasse as the Guardian of Narukami in the Devil Beater Universe. 'Description' Jukame is a young adult male aged 19 years old. He can be identified by the large LED screen mask he always wear that can project any images such as his facial expression through basic emoticons. Whenever he feels happy, a green "= )" emoticon will be projected, whenever he feels sad, a blue "= (" emoticon will be projected, et cetera. Jukame wears black pants, black tie and casual green shirt that represents his signature Flame of Fate, Astrapi or Narukami. He has black long hair with multiple green streaks along the back. Jukame never shows his face, therefore it's unknown how he looks without the mask. 'Personality & General Information' Jukame is described to be rather impulsive and mysterious. Argues with other people and has a tendacy to insult his enemies. However for some reason, he's able to comply commands from the alliance's leader or from his other fellow comrades. Jukame never removes his mask nor show anyone his actual face. Attempting to do so normally resulted in immediate aggression regardless of their role and relationship. He shows intensive confidence of his abilities such as leadership and strategies, however they all turned downhill and resulted to something worse. Though however, he does possess high capability in fighting and stealth. Furthermore, he was assigned to the Assassination Division in his Alliance. Point is, never take him on the lead of everything without everyone agreeing it's a good idea. His mask is able to project anything, ranging from emoticons and images. Sometimes it can be used as a portable television, useful for viewing the news for any mafia activities or monitoring any security in the Alliance's base. Jukame's home universe uses a different Flame of Fate system. Lightning flame users possesses the characteristic of Hardening, meaning they consist defensive moves or piercing and sharp moves. They named the lightning flame, Astrapi. He's one of the Main 7 from the alternate universe. 'Moveset' 'Move Vignette' 'Moveset (w/ 10 Year Weapon)' 'Upgrades' *Increase F Skill's Duration (+0.5 Second per 1SP) *Increase DoT Duration (+5 Damage per 1SP) *Increase Damage (+5 Dmg per 1SP) 'As a Boss' Health: 415,000 (888,000 Max Server) Speed: 38 'As a Boss (10 Year Weapon Swap)' Health: 505,000 (925,000 Max Server) Speed: 40 'Backstory (but very corny and rushed)' Alike Rex Atlas, he was born in a city named Cirencester, a heavily mafia driven metropolis located roughly 50 km from a town called, Hirane. The city was filled with crimes committed by many mafia clans ranging from minor to well-known and fearful. Police tapes polluted around the dark corners, muggers lurking in the shadows waiting for anyone unfortunate to pass by their territory. For Jukame's case, he's quite lucky to live in a penthouse located at the third tallest building in the main street. After all, his family has a heritage in a large business. His mother, who is the CEO, controls almost half of the entire city's stock and economy, while his father, who is also a CEO of a large company located overseas. He spends majority of his childhood living with his mother, and visits his father in every special holiday. As a child, it's quite difficult for him to travel from home to school. Muggers tends to try and grasp his invisible aura of wealth, mafia members tries to take him ransom and the feeling of being neglected during school due to his family business. Fortunately, he somehow survived every bit of his childhood. Until he turned 17 after graduation. Jukame was returning home around evening, after dining in a small cafe. On his way to the public car park, he encountered a rather strange mafia member. Unlike every mafia members he seen, they wear fresh black suits. But not this one, brown messy hair, a really bright red suit with white undershirt. He firstly thought he was a Godfather of an entire alliance. He followed his first instinct, which is back away, unseen and silently. He failed. That man immediately turned his head over, pierced his eyes through him. Eyes filled with an intensive intention of snatching one's life away in an instant. Jukame collapsed, shuddered in fear. He fixed his eyes towards the man, who slowly approaches him. He saw a strange red glow, a red flame blazed on his palm. Jukame never for once felt so threatened and intimidated. After all those mafia encounters, he never seen something like that ever. Jukame struggles to get on his feet, but his body refused alike his glare has parleyed every of his muscles. Jukame cried and begged for mercy, but of course that won't work. Intensive heat of red flames shot out from his palm right into Jukame's face. His vision became cold and blurry, his felt a thousand jolts of pain as the heat slowly tears his face. His mind can't bear it anymore, and immediately knocked out unconscious. Jukame doesn't remember what was that man's motive, or what happened afterwards. He woke up in the hospital bed with bandages wrapped across his face. He can't breathe properly, nor see properly. Minutes later, he heard a rather familiar voice. He couldn't believe it! It was his dad, dressed in fancy yellow vacation clothes. Jukame thought he was hallucinating, until he saw his father sat beside his hospital bed. He called out for his father in a weak squeaky tone. His father approach to him. "Oh, my dear. You're finally awake!" Jukame wheezed and coughed through his bandaged mouth. "How did this happen, tell me!" Jukame wanted to talk, but he only exhales out puffs of air. "Here, this should help." He concentrated, engulfed his hands under a warm yellow flame over Jukame's forehead. One final cough, he finally regained his voice. "There, that should help." Jukame stood up on the hospital bed. "I know you have hundreds of questions but... I should've came here earlier." "You were attacked by a mafia who possessed the flame of Kataigida." Yeah duh, Mr. Obvious. Jukame asked his father about mother. His father replied she's not so great, that mafia member who attacked Jukame has already taken a portion of their wealth unto their mafia team. Of course that mafia team were up to nothing good, unlike why they attacked Jukame at the first place. Jukame asked about the flames. "Those flames, are called The Flame Of Fate. A high-density form of energy emitted by our life-force, capable to grant users supernatural powers. However, there's a limit, alike myself sacrificing my energy to heal you." Jukame looked down, full of sorrow and regret. "That city, Cirencester is no longer safe. I've been investigating through the police reports. Imagine, a clan filled with members who possessed such ability. It would cause chaos, immediate danger. I'm sorry son but..." Jukame looks at his father again. "Were moving to Hirane. I can't let you and your mother be hurt once again." "I know a dear friend of mine over there. He's going to tutor you, and train you well. I don't want to lose another family member alike my brother and sisters." Jukame tries to take off the bandages from his head. "Oh dear, here. Take this." His father hands him a large mask. "You should take a rest. I'll meet you tomorrow." Jukame never been to an area with fresh air and open space. Hirane, a suburban town with perfect views of the mountains at the distance. He met his trainer, who is known as the "Arcobaleno." From pure miracle, he even met his childhood friend, Rex Atlas, who was also from Cirencester. As a year gone by, he was titled as the Guardian of Astrapi after his first awakening of his Flame Of Fate, and worked under the Main 7 Alliance who strive to protect people and neutralise crime committed by other mafias. 'Storytime with Viriden I' Were doing this now? Wow, this is the most unnecessary thing but I can't blame that trivia exists in nearly every other OC. So, in one discord server, I asked few of my "friends" to hopefully provide me a character since I always wanted to start myself a fresh new DB fan-fiction that focuses on an entirely new Main 7 Alliance along with an different flame of fate system. CatCraftez rocked up and he said he wanted to make one too. I should never write a backstory for an OC again. His original design was a guy with a mask that can change images, uses an akimbo gun, welds a scythe, wears a hooded dark cloak and uses the element "Gun." And here it is, full all of its glory. Afterwards, he stole my fucking black pants. Whoever is reading this, please remind me to use Stunning Evil Impact to his misery ass next time I see him. k thx ~Viriden Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Senatrices